


Lovely Lonely Man

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, To Be Continued?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle Of Five Armies, as it has been named by those who fought in it, the dwarves gather together in a time of mourning for their fallen king and princes... </p><p>Well, all except one particularly stubborn dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Lonely Man

Ori remembered the burial vividly. The colours of vibrant blood still staining the Durin's armour as they were laid on the slabs of tepid marble in the centre of the mountain's grand hall. Ori remembered looking at the company, each face as hurt as the others. Oin and Gloin stood together in the darkened corner, heads both lowered solemnly and their hands clasped together as a sign of strength. Next to the stood Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur, the latter of the group gaze was disconnected and as blurred as when the journey began, Bombur had both arms folded around the arms of his kin, and Bofur stood with his head lowered and his hands clutching his ragged hat. Ori looked at his own brothers, Dori stood with tears pouring from his puffy red eyes, which he tried to conceal with his handkerchief  and Nori stood beside him, his face it's usually stoic position as he looked upon the tombs where Dain was giving his blessing. Ori's gaze then finally came upon the brothers Fundin, Balin was crying uncontrollably into his hands, the hobbit burglar at his side was in a similar condition but he managed to rub Balin's arm comfortingly between his cries. However, there was one dwarf Ori could not see, and it worried him immensely.

 

 

As the dwarfs moved forward to lay wreaths of flowers at the edges of the tombs and fine jewels atop them, Ori slipped away from his brothers side and scurried out of the grand hall and found the person he was looking for. Dwalin Fundin was sat against the cold wall of the outside hall, with his head in his hands, that were rested against his knees, and his body completely still. 

 

 

Ori watched him for a few minutes as he leaned against the doorway of the tomb before he took a step closer.

 

 

"Dwalin?" He addressed softly and Dwalin's head snapped up instantly, a sharp scowl on his face as he rubbed his calloused hands over his damp face. "Are you alright?"

 

 

"Aye, I'm fine." Dwalin replied roughly as he began getting to his feet, staggering slightly as he did. Ori knew he was still injured from the battle and he reached his hands out instantly to help the wounded dwarf, but Dwalin shrugged him away. "I just needed some air."

 

 

"That's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I understand that this must be difficult for you, but I think-" Ori replied with a slight shrug, and Dwalin glowered at him.

 

 

"Don't talk to me like that." Dwalin growled, his shoulders tensing as he did.

 

 

"Like what?" Ori asked curiously and Dwalin hissed slightly.

 

 

"Like I am some grieving maiden in need of soothing words and soft touches." Dwalin growled as he straightened his back and his chest puffed out in offence. "I am fine! All I need is a few moments alone!"

 

 

"I understand, I just thought you might need a friend, someone to talk to-"

 

 

"I don't need a  _friend_." Dwalin spat. "And I don't need yer sympathy. Just stay out of my business and I'll be fine."  


 

 

Dwalin then marched away, his face in a firm scowl and limping slightly from injury as he marched down the hall, before slamming the door closed at the end of the hall with enough strength to shatter the whole mountains. Ori sighed slightly with his head lowered before retuning to the burial chambers, deciding not to follow the infuriating dwarf.

 

 

During the journey he and Dwalin had grown very close, so close in fact that Fili and Kili used to tease him endlessly on the very idea of the pair finally seeing that they loved one another and rutting in a nearby bush. Scandalous thoughts really and Ori was not able to stop blushing when they said all this, and a small part of him wished it was true. After the battle, Dwalin had been incredibly distant from him, from everyone really. Never teasing his brother on his short stature as he did before, he never sat beside Ori any more and listened to him ramble on for hours, which was usually what he enjoyed doing the most, and most shocking, he had stopped eating cookies. Ori was worried. He was incredibly worried for the large dwarf and did not yet know how to solve it.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

The following day, business in the mountain resumed. The company split into groups to begin their newly appointed roles in the restoration in the mountain while the soldiers of the Ironhills began preparing for the coronation of their leader, Dain, lord and now king under the mountain. The company had agreed to hold their tongues about the new king, as most were thankful for their courage on the battle field and the help the provided. However, many in the company still wished to see their king, Thorin, on the throne and not forsaken to a dark tomb. Even the Lady Dis would have been a better taste in their mouths than Dain, who despite his loyalty to his kin was still difficult, if not twice as much as Thorin had been.

 

 

Ori sighed as he thought and shuffled the books around on the shelves, being careful as he handled the delicate spines of the books, that had not been touched for more than six decades. The small scribe pulled out his journal and quickly scribbled the titles of the books before placing it on the shelf for Balin to inspect later. 

 

 

Just as Ori finished a row of the shelves however he heard a soft crackle behind him, one of pages and a heavy leather book falling to the floor. The small scribe pulled a penknife from his satchel and spun on his heels, the words of his brother echoing through his mind.

 

 

_'The mountain still holds refuge for many dark, evil creatures, you must be careful.'_

 

  
Ori lifted the candle that he had lit earlier into the air, to light the archways that lead toward the shelf he was examining. Since all the torches in the library had been destroyed or unusable over time their was no light to fill the room completely, only the flicker of light that was from Ori's candle.

 

 

"Hello?" Ori called out as he stepped into the archway closest to the shelves and looked around again, his penknife still in his spare had as he walked. The small man practically jumped out of his skin as he saw a shadow rush past him out of the corner of his eyes and his head snapped quickly, only to see the silhouette of a twin set of axes.

 

 

"Dwalin?" Ori called out again as he followed the shadow, but when he reached the end of the hall he could no longer see the large dwarf, it was like he had never been there at all.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

Ori had noticed the distance Dwalin had been giving the company recently, and he was not at all happy about it. Whenever it was dinner in the grand halls, the company would sit in a corner together. Bombur and Bofur usually making the dinner after the hobbit had left to go back to the Shire, Bifur helping my carving wooden bowls for each of the company, while the other residents of the mountains ate from trays. Oin and Gloin sat together at the table, even though the youngest of the pair was usually talking and kissing his wife or fussing over young Gimli. Dori sat at their sides and next to Balin, who was now sat at the head of the table. Opposite Dori sat Nori and then Ori to his left, a vacant seat was beside Ori, one in which Dwalin would sit. If he were to ever sit with them.

 

 

The large guards dinner was still served, as by habit now, and Ori usually watched it while he ate his own dinner as it cooled at his side. Bombur usually grabbed the bowl when it was almost too tepid to eat, but Dwalin never showed and Ori sank in his seat to focus on his own food.

 

 

"Announcement!" A voice shouted above the dull roar of the dining hall. A dwarf with a long grey beard and hair to match stood at the front of the hall, atop one of the fine metal tables, and cleared his throat and unrolled the scroll in his hands.

 

 

"His Lordship Dain, Lord of the Ironhills, will be crowned King under the mountain within the week, by his council arriving early Tuesday morn." 

 

 

  
_Tuesday?_ Ori thought with a small crease in his brow.  _That is less than three days away!_ Far too little time for the company to recover from the war and the death of their king and princes.

 

 

The soldier of the Ironhills cheered.

 

 

The company sat in silence.

 

 

Until a loud voice shouted over the crowd.

 

 

"Ye! Ye can take yer new king and shove it up yer arses!" A familiar voice shouted and Ori looked to the entrance of the hall to see Dwalin, who was swaying on his feet with a large tankard of ale in his hands. "I already have a king! And he is in the tombs of the next life, where the so called Lord of the Ironhills should be at rest!"

 

 

Ori winced at the words before looking around the table to see the company looking the very same as he felt. Except Balin, who was staring wide eyed at his brothers shaking form.

 

 

The scribe looked back toward Dwalin and now noticed the redness of his eyes and the slur in his words that came from beneath a ruffled beard, obviously the large dwarf had as little sleep as the rest and surely had done more crying.

 

 

"Insolence!" The grey haired dwarf shouted, pointing at Dwalin with a wrinkled finger. "The king will surely see your head, mounted on a spike!"

 

 

"And so be it!" Dwalin said as he wobbled forward into the hall, the amber contents of his tankard sloshing over the side as he walked. "I wish not to be alive to see the mountain fall under the rein of that traitorous snake! I curse him! He and all his kin can kiss my hairy arse!"

 

 

The soldiers all called for blood as Dwalin flipped them a rude hand gesture and threw his tankard at a certain soldier, who was becoming particularly rowdy, and knocking him straight out.

 

 

"Cowards! Traitors! Where was the great Dain Ironfoot, when we were starving and hungry! Curse him and curse ye all! I bow to none but my own king!" Dwalin shouted and as the soldiers got to their feet to 'restrain' Dwalin, the company did the same.

 

 

All rushing over to him and Gloin and Bofur tackling him as he began charging at a group of soldiers, who were starting to pull blades. Even though Dwalin, in his drunken moment could not see it.

 

 

"Ge' off me!" Dwalin shouted as the rest of the company clambered over him and began pulling him out of the hall. Ori clutched onto the dwarfs arms and tried to sooth him as he was pulled away from the soon to be riot. While Balin quietly took the grey haired man aside to hopefully explain and save Dwalin from the executioners block.

 

 

"We got it, laddie." Gloin and Oin reassured Ori as they finally pulled Dwalin far enough away from the hall that he wouldn't be able to stagger back or cause any more trouble.

 

 

"Are you sure?" Ori asked softly as he watched Dwalin try to pull out of the grips around his arms and wrists, the large mans arms swam with a bleary hurt and the brothers nodded.

 

 

"Aye, it's fine, return to yar room lad. It's enough excitement for one night."

 

 

With that the pair of brothers escorted Dwalin back to his chambers, the large dwarf slumped between them and his head rolling drunkly. That was the last time Ori saw Dwalin for a substantial amount of time.

 

 

Dwalin was, of course, prohibited from attending the crowning ceremony for Dain. It was unlikely the large man wanted to attend anyway, but it was still a decree for the large man to follow. Even Ori sat uncomfortably in the benches laid out in the grand hall, where Dain stood at the front of with a heavy crown atop his head and a rich cloak about his shoulders, as Balin spoke the words of declaration. Stating that now and until death Dain was King under the mountain, no longer a lowly lord of a simple hill. Ori had to restrain the tears that began to swell in his eyes. Imagining Thorin was there instead, or even Fili or Kili. Who would have looked incredibly dashing in their cloaks and crowns alongside their uncle and king.

 

 

Ori lowered his head in memory and tears began to stream down his cheeks again, even when Dori wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

 

 

Even then the small man did not notice the hooded figure stood in a vacant archway, bright blue eyes blurred with his own tears and his tattooed knuckles tucked tightly in his pockets. The large man turned and disappeared into the shadows.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

Ori felt uneasy that night, but he was able to rest at a reasonable hour. After many tortures hours in the new morning drawing in his journal or making notes on the layout of the new library. 

 

 

The small man turned rapidly in his sleep as a dream came to him. One of dark shadows, Orcs, and foul smelling blood that stained the very floors of Erebor. Ori saw them that night, the Durins. In their last stance, fighting as if they had nothing to live for but for one another. Their blood trickled to the floor and connected, the blood rolled toward him and touched his hand with a warmth that was strangely familiar, it scared him as it moved further up and caressed the side of his face. Ori woke.

 

 

The scribe gasped for breath as he sat up, clutching his throat as if it could have been cut at any second. He heaved for breath and only noticed from the corner of his eye the door of his chambers closing quickly, candlelight dispersing with it.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

Ori noticed that morning his eldest brother speaking with the king Dain, the warrior king listening intriguingly to whatever Dori was fussing about, and making the occasional joke. Which made Dori smile! Smile! A genuine smile that made Ori furrow his brow slightly, especially when Dori began blushing brightly and swatting the kings arm.

 

 

Ori raised a brow at the behaviour but did not comment on it when Dori returned to the table with a small smile on his face, like he was trying to hold himself in. Ori smiled softly at him, as he could manage nothing more, and the elder dwarf returned it. A blush rising once more to his cheeks.

 

 

The scribe knew then that everything was retuning to as normal as it possibly could. Nori and Bofur took to joking with one another and making the company laugh. Balin returned to his normal work at the new kings side. Bifur was planing to open his own toy store in the market and he could get a brilliantly placed one, due to the lack of the traders in the mountain. Oin returned to his medical practices. Gloin returned to the treasury, a large smile on his face everyday. Bombur returned to his much beloved kitchens, making culinary masterpieces whenever he entered. Even Ori was smiling more and thinking less and less of the Durins and their final moments of pain, as they sealed themselves to his and the companies hearts, where they would never linger nor fade.

 

 

There was only one dwarf now that was left to fix, and it was down to Ori, and Ori alone.

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

 

Many nights later as Ori tossed uneasily in bed he thought of the previous days, where the dwarves had all mourned together and had finally reached the stages where they were ready to move on. Well, yet again, all the dwarves, except one. Dwalin had remained unreachable to everyone in the company during the weeks that followed. He was never joining them for dinner or breakfast as he had during the days that passed and Ori knew he had thrown himself into work or into a tank of mead, not stopping to truly mourn for his king and princes. And it made Ori worry.

 

 

On this night Ori was woken by the sounds of heavy footsteps echoing down his hall that he shared with his brothers. He slowly rolled over in his overly large bed and raised his head from the plush pillows they rested upon as the door to his chambers was slowly opened and in shuffled a tired looking dwarf, holding a flickering candle lamp to fight away the darkness of the evening. Ori winced slightly at the golden light and sighed.

 

 

"Dwalin?" Ori said in a sleep strained voice and the intruding dwarf nearly jumped, almost dropping the lamp as he did.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know ye were awake." Dwalin stuttered and Ori gazed at him with a slightly raised brow, ignoring the larger mans nervous mumbling.

 

 

"What are you doing in my brothers halls?" Ori questioned and Dwalin nervously ran his fingers over the stout door frame and looked away from the small man.

 

 

"I-I needed to check on the company... to check if everyone was still... alright. I've been doing it these past few nights, it... it helps." Dwalin said slowly, an uneasiness tainting his usually confident tone. Ori knew that the death of the Durin's had effected everyone in the mountain, but he did not doubt that it was Dwalin who had been effected the most. Dwalin had been the one to witness the fall of the princes he had taught to fight and helped raised, and the king he had followed halfway across the world and back. Ori did not doubt that Dwalin was hurting, but he knew not how to help someone who refused to help themselves.

 

 

"So it has been you, this whole time. On those frequent dark nights, I thought you nothing more than a shadow in a passing light, you seem so distant from me now."

 

 

Dwalin lowered his head in shame.

 

 

"Dwalin," Ori whispered gently. "Come here."

 

 

Dwalin did as instructed and placed the cap of the lantern on to shield the flame slightly, before he shuffled closer to the smaller dwarf who was now sitting up in the bed.

 

 

"Are ye alright? I'm sorry how I have behaved toward ye as of late, and at the burial, it was...was not my place to-"

 

 

"It's alright, Dwalin." Ori said gently before shuffling himself closer and beginning to fiddle with string of the large man's leather armour, and Dwalin froze at the touch.

 

  
"Wha-what are ye-"

 

 

Ori shushed him gently again before he finished untying the front strings of Dwalin's armour, leaving the leather plates to fall to the floor with a soft clatter, before he turned his attentions to Dwalin's under shirt.

 

 

"I know you're hurting, Dwalin. You lost your best friend and shield brother, and the boys you came to love and taught as if they were your own sons. Those you swore to protect with everything in you-" Ori whispered comfortingly as he was able to get his hands under Dwalin's soft shirt, watching the dwarfs face as it softened and his eyes began to fill. "But it is okay, because even within death there is life, and it is right here, Dwalin-" 

 

 

Ori carefully took the mans arms and wound them around his thinly covered waist, returning to tugging at the string of Dwalin's shirt as he knew the mans arms would stay where they were around his hips.

 

 

"I am here, Dwalin, with you. We're still alive and that is something to be thankful for." Ori whispered as the shirt finally peeled away from Dwalin's warm flesh and fell to the floor.

 

 

"I-I watched them as they... they... I-I couldn't protect them, it's my fault, my fault." Dwalin said weakly, his voice shaking. Ori tugged him closer, placing his forehead to that of the larger mans. "The boys, they were so young, too young. It should-should have been m-"

 

 

"Don't finish that sentence," Ori hushed gently. "Don't say another word. There was nothing you could have done, Dwalin. It is not your fault."

 

 

"How will I ever face Mahal at the gates of the next life? How will I be able to look him in the eye and say I have done no wrong in my life, even though I watched as three of his most wonderful creations died right in front of me, and I had not the chance to save them?"

 

 

"He will not look at that, Dwalin. He will look into your heart and see all the good you have done in your life, all those you have protected and saved, all the love that has been blessed upon you," Ori took the large mans hands and placed it to his chest, just above his heart. "And all the love you gave to others."

 

 

When Dwalin noticed his trousers also falling the the floor he was tugged onto the smaller man's bed, and gently laid down against the overly stuffed pillows, with the smaller dwarf above him.

 

 

"You must sleep, Dwalin. It'll be good for your injuries." Ori said and Dwalin tried to sit up and protest, every time the large dwarf fell asleep he would have vivid nightmares of the battles and of the Durin's final moments. Each dream more painful than the last and it made Dwalin wake, his breath heaving and tears stinging his eyes as he sat up in his bed. Every time he did his injuries throbbed in hurt.

 

 

"I-I can't, I need to check on the rest of the company-" Dwalin tried but he didn't dare push Ori away, too afraid of hurting the little one he had grown so fond of during the journey.

 

 

"They are fine, Dwalin. I promise you." Ori reassured before he leaned down slightly and rubbed his nose against the larger dwarfs, leaving Dwalin senseless. 

 

 

He remembered during the journey, Thorin always used to tease him endlessly on his growing feelings for the scribe. How he would sit next to the scribe and listen to him endlessly, or how he would make sure the scribe was always well protected, or warm, or cheerful. Dwalin had seemed to have forgotten all those good times. When the tension between Ori was between gentle touches and shy looks. How he and Ori had bathed together in Rivendell, the small dwarf was so shy back then and Dwalin had taken the opportunity to gaze upon the supple pale flesh and freckles that enhanced every inch of the little scribe, from the base of his neck all the way to the tops of his thighs that was masked by clear water. Dwalin remembered clearly the beautiful curve of his body and arse, like a fine bow of an archer. He remembered now when they had laid close together at Beorn's and had whispered and laughed quietly deep into the night once the smaller dwarfs brothers had fallen asleep. How he held the small dwarf when they were locked in Mirkwood, the small dwarf so afraid of being trapped and away from his brothers, and only finding comfort when he was sat between Dwalin's legs and laying on his chest. Then in Esgaroth when they had come so close to finally kissing, only for it to be stolen away by an Orc attack in the bowmans house.

 

 

Ori had always been there. Had always been his. Dwalin had been so foolish to push him away during these weeks, Ori was his strength.

 

 

"Ori." Dwalin whispered in the dark and the small man hummed above him, before he carefully raising his hand and running it through the gingery feathered locks of hair that graced the small mans head. "Thank ye."

 

 

"For what?"

 

 

"For everything."

 

 

Ori smiled slightly before slumping at Dwalin's side, and curling against him, before throwing a short arm across the larger mans body as he did and gently stroking the furred pectoral of the dwarfs chest. Only now did Ori notice the glint of piercings that was studded through both the dwarfs nipples, a sign of a warrior with decades of experience. Feeling the dwarf tense at the touch Ori stopped for a moment, before shuffling up on his elbows and gazing at the dwarf.

 

 

"Is this alright?" Ori asked and Dwalin nodded a little too quickly, causing Ori to smile gently before resting his head against the other hairy pectoral on Dwalin's chest. 

 

 

It was much later when Ori finally felt the larger dwarfs hand slip over his back, as it began to rub in time with the pattern Ori was creating on Dwalin's chest. Ori smiled as he knew that Dwalin was returning to his usual senses.

 

 

"Is this okay?" Ori asked again as he placed his lips gently to Dwalin's chest, before looking up at the larger dwarf who was gazing at him with wide eyes and a slight furrow on his brow as he nodded unsurely.

 

 

Ori took this as a good time as he began kissing the dwarfs chest again, shifting over slightly so he could straddle the larger dwarf, placing his lips in the crevice between Dwalin's chest, then up his shoulder and neck. Dwalin's hands roamed over Ori's clothed thighs before reaching up his back, causing the shirt to ruffle up slightly and reveal pale, freckled skin. 

 

 

Ori continued lavishing his lips over Dwalin's neck and nibbled slightly as he heard the dwarf gasp.

 

 

"Is this still okay?" Ori questioned breathlessly and Dwalin made a slight gurgling sound in reply as he tried to return the kisses Ori was placing against his cheek and jaw now, just as Ori pulled away from his course he sighed softly and looked down at Dwalin with a small smile.

 

 

"Yer so beautiful." Dwalin murmured as he reached a hand forward and carded it through Ori's ginger locks again, the small dwarf now pressing into the touch with a soft smile. "And I'm so glad yer mine."

 

 

"And I am glad you're mine." Ori returned as he traced his fingers across the lower segment of Dwalin's lips, biting his own as he redid the action.

 

 

"It's okay." Dwalin spoke as he sat up using his hands as a bracket to keep himself up, his biceps flexing at the action and Ori used his spare hand to trace them, just as Dwalin ran his fingertips over his thighs.

 

 

Ori blushed brightly and pulled his finger from the larger mans lips, biting his own as a blush coloured his cheeks and bridge of his nose. Dwalin's eyes blurred slightly as he focused on Ori's own petal like lips, finally feeling again like his life had been worth keeping in the battle, because now he had Ori. He had Ori all along and had never truly said out loud how he felt for the small man, but he wasn't going to say it now. He was going to show how he felt in his heart.

 

 

Dwalin quickly leaned forward and smacked his lips against Ori's, causing the dwarf on his lap to squeak in surprise before his own eyes drifted closed and pulled Dwalin closer. His arms weaving around the large mans neck as Dwalin's hands drifted to his shoulder blades and pulled him closer.

 

 

The large dwarf pulled back a moment later and placed his forehead against the smallers, rubbing tenderly back and forth as he gently pressed his lips to the smaller mans and breathing deeply. His chest finally rising and falling since the moment he left the battlefield, he could finally breath again.

 

 

"So beautiful," Dwalin whispered repeatedly as he rubbed his face against Ori's neck. "I- I lo... I am so glad ye're here."

 

 

"I am glad you're here too, Dwalin." Ori replied as he pressed his lips across the hairless crown of the larger dwarfs head. "I am glad we're both here, we're both still living."

 

 

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Ori's waist as he placed his head between the scribes collarbones and sighed deeply, his breath finally returning to him. The small man continued kissing the tops of his head before Dwalin carefully flipped them and pressed Ori into the cool sheets of the bed beneath them, finally feeling like the mountain was his home. Because anywhere was home with Ori.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
